Not What It Means
by bisexual-annabeth
Summary: "'Annabeth, do you have any idea what Netflix and chill means? It's important to me that you know what this means,' Piper said." In which Annabeth's idea of a cute, innocent date is completely wrong. Written for rarepairproject over on Tumblr.


**(A/N: This incredibly short fic brought to you by the kids in my German class who convinced the teacher to write "Ich mag Netflix und chillen" on the board because she didn't know what it meant, and also to the song "Fool" by BORNS which, while only sort of the inspiration for this fic, is one hell of a song. Also, I know this is short. I know it's probably the shortest thing I've ever posted here. I have no free time. This is the best I could do.)**

It was only for Piper, Annabeth reasoned, that she would be caught dead wearing purple striped onesie pajamas on a New York City subway at 8PM. But what was a movie night if you weren't wearing pajamas? She certainly wasn't the weirdest person on the subway. No one was giving her so much as a second glance.

Annabeth got off at Piper's stop and took the stairs two at a time up to street level. The ebb and flow of the city was as hectic as ever, but Annabeth was not to be deterred. The trip to her girlfriend's apartment was second nature by now. A five minute walk, and she arrived and buzzed in.

"Pipes, it's me," Annabeth said. It was a few seconds longer than usual before Piper replied.

"Sorry, babe. I was getting ready. Come on up. The door's unlocked," Piper said.

When Annabeth got inside, Piper was nowhere to be seen. Annabeth assumed she was in the bathroom or something, so she went to work in the kitchen.

"I brought popcorn!" she called out to Piper. Annabeth set her purse on the kitchen counter and extracted the bag of unpopped kernels. "It's the good kind, movie theater style."

Piper laughed from the other room. Annabeth smiled to herself and set the bag in the microwave. "So what do you want to watch? I still haven't seen season three of _Orange is the New Black_. Or we could pick out a movie," Annabeth said.

Piper's voice carried from the bedroom. "Oh my god. You actually brought popcorn. Annabeth. Oh my god."

"Well, yeah. You said we were going to watch Netflix and chill. It wouldn't be a proper movie night without popcorn," Annabeth said.

Just then, Piper burst from the other room, wearing something very lacy and un-pajama-like.

"You said to wear pajamas," Annabeth said, mortified.

"No, I said to wear pajamas with a winking emoji afterwards. That's an entirely different thing," Piper said.

Annabeth could feel the red rising in her cheeks, partly on account of being embarrassed and partly on account of her girlfriend looking ridiculously hot, pajamas or not. Annabeth stumbled over a few words, then decided maybe it was better to say nothing at all.

"Annabeth, do you have any idea what Netflix and chill means? It's important to me that you know what this means," Piper said.

"I…I thought it was pretty self-explanatory…" Annabeth said, pulling up one of the dining chairs and sitting down with her face in her hands.

"Oh, you poor naïve child," Piper said, crossing the hall to sit down in the chair next to Annabeth and lay a reassuring hand on her back.

"Is 'Netflix and chill' some universally recognized thing? What am I missing here?" Annabeth said.

"Well…it's kind of…um…it means sex, dear."

"Since when?"

"Quite a while."

"So when you invited me over for 'Netflix and chill', you really meant…"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Annabeth sighed. "God, I'm such an idiot."

"Hey, come on. You're not an idiot. You're the smartest person I know," Piper said. She took Annabeth's chin in her hand and turned her to face her. "And, you know, now that we've cleared things up, there's no reason we can't still have some…fun," Piper said. She brought Annabeth's face towards hers with one hand and used the other to toy with the zipper of Annabeth's pajamas. Annabeth lips were mere centimeters away from Piper's when a loud beep startled them both into smacking foreheads. Annabeth swore.

The popcorn was ready.


End file.
